Chapter 1: Worlds Apart
Worlds Apart is the first chapter of Dead Space: Extraction and is told from the perspective of Sam Caldwell on the Aegis VII Extraction Site. Summary This chapter, through the eyes of Sam Caldwell, describes the dig team's efforts to successfully extract the Red Marker, as well as the ensuing calamity when they complete their task. The Chapter begins with a vid link conversation between CEC Engineer Sam Caldwell and his girlfriend Lexine Murdoch, in the vid link Lexine reprimands him for not telling her that his dig team is about to extract an artifact referred to as The Marker. She reveals that her Unitologist supervisor Leon is 'nuts' with excitement. Sam tries to assure her that the hysteria is missplaced but she remains unconvinced; the couple end the link after expressing their love for one another. Fellow Engineer Sterling urges Sam to put on his equipment quickly before they are forced to work overtime. Sam, Sterling and Egan discuss Unitology and The Black Marker on their way towards The Extraction Site and Cooper tells them to assist Banks in fixing up the track loader when they finally arrive. Banks tells Sam to rivet some track back in place as it was blown off in the powerful wind and to rivet the loader onto the tracks with a fused rivet. Sam uses his TK Module to pull the track up to The Marker's podium then activates it with a monitor when, just as it seems that the extraction is going well, a bright flash followed by a loud ringing sound stuns the dig team. As the team speculate the cause of the flash, Cooper reveals that Gravity Tether 16 has been knocked out and instructs the trio to fix the problem via Megavent 24 while him, Banks and Bear take The Marker indoors. The trio enter Gravity Tether Operations B and Sam picks up a glow worm to light the darkened path. When the airlocks engage in Gravity Tether Computer Core, the team remove their helmets but immediately encounter a man named Zochenko who is stabbing a corpse with a Rock Saw. Zochenko nears menacingly so Sterling shoots him with a rivet however it doesn't stop Zochenko from leaping at him and then turning on Sam. Luckily Sam defends himself better than Sterling and manages to kill Zochenko with his Rivet Gun. The trio don't have time to soak in the gravity of the situation because the Gravity Tether needs repairing quickly and a group of colonists are attacking them. They kill the colonists and progress down many levels of stairs when Sam cuts a security line with the Rock Saw he recovered. As Sam leaps across a gap in the floor, he hears Lexine telling him to turn back despite the fact that she is miles away from the Excavation Site. Right before they enter the Megavent, they witness a woman stab herself to death. As Sam enters the Megavent, he begins to hallucinate weird symbols and hear whispering however it is ignored when Cooper asks for an update on their progress. Sterling hears a man calling for help so goes to Life Support in order to assist, he tells the other two that he will meet them at The Gravity Tether Room. Egan drops his Rivet Gun while climbing a ladder and the pair are attacked by more colonists but Egan suddenly becomed crazy and Sam is forced to kill him. Strangely, Sam can still hear Egan's voice after he has clearly died. Sam picks up a Stasis Module and uses it to slow down some malfunctioning wires so that he can safely repair Gravity Tether 16. Now that the Tether is fixed, Cooper tells Sam to meet him at storage wher The Marker has been brought however he gets side tracked when Lexine contacts him via vid link. She tells him that fifty Unitologists have committed suicide in Union Square (an event that occurred in Dead Space (Comics)) and that some sectors of the colony are losing oxygen which could be due to a fault in the Life Support systems. After revealing that he killed Egan, Sam ends the vid link and reaches the Life Support Power Room - the area where Sterling was last seen heading towards. In the Zero-G chamber, he fixes the system and returns to the Megavent but is attacked by Sterling on his way to the exit elevator. Sam kills Sterling as well as several other colonists. Finally able to leave, he reaches the lift, only to be fatally shot by P-Sec officers. The appearance of the officers and their dialogue causes Caldwell to suffer the terrible realization that his attackers - who he believed he was forced to kill in self-defense - were hallucinations: Caldwell, in a state of wild dementia, massacred the entire dig team. The P-Sec team including Nathan McNeill, speculate the motive for Sam's gruesome actions as he slowly bleeds to death. Transcript Opening Cinematic {Static fills the screen; a faint outline of Lexine Murdoch can be seen.} :Lexine Murdoch: "Sam? Honey, can you hear me? This signal's terrible. Try moving around." {The static lessens, and the picture resolves clearly into Lexine.} :Lexine: "That's better." :Sam Caldwell: "Sorry, Lexine, I was next to the recharging station. Are you calling about tonight?" :Lexine: "No, because then it wouldn't be a surprise. I'm mad at you, Sam Caldwell." :Sam: "Why?" :Lexine: "Because you somehow forgot to tell me what you're doing today." :Sam: "It's just a routine excavation..." :Lexine: "'Routine'? You're extracting a Marker! My supervisor Leon's nuts with excitement! Did you know he's a Unitologist? This is a big deal!" :Sam: "Leon's always been nuts. Anyway, we don't know if its a Marker or just a big rock. That's why we're doing this, so the boffins can study it." :Lexine: "Sam Caldwell, if you had an imagination you'd be dangerous." :Sam: "We'll see 'bout that tonight." :Lexine: "Ooh, I look forward to it. Gotta go, honey. I love you." :Sam: "Love you too. Later." {The screen clicks off, going black. The title fades in:} DEAD SPACE: EXTRACTION Gameplay {The main title fades out, with the view resolving into a first-person view from the perspective of Sam Caldwell.} :Sterling: "Sam, come on! Get suited up quick, or the only date you'll have is with an overtime sheet." :Sam: "Say no more. Lexine's already mad at me; she'd kill me if I bailed on her." :Sterling: "Well, everyone else is standing by. All we're waiting for is you, so don't expect me to make excuses if we're still working tonight." {Sam finishes suiting up.} :Sterling: "Come on, hurry up." :Sam: "Alright, let's get this done." :Egan: "Sam, is your helmet secure?" :Cooper (Radio): "Sterling, this is Cooper. We're already at the site. Where the hell are you guys?" :Sterling: "On our way, boss. Be there in a minute." :Egan: "You seen that vidlog of the Marker that's been going around? Looks just like the one back on Earth." :Sterling: "Just like the one the Unitologists is back on Earth, you mean. And there's one big difference. Earth is Earth. Whereas this beautiful place we call Aegis VII is nothing but a ball of space rock. I mean, come on. What are the odds?" {The Red Marker comes into view.} :Sterling: "And there it is." :Egan: "It's bigger than I imagined..." :Cooper: "About time. Give Banks a hand fixing up the track and loader." :Sterling: "All three of us?" :Cooper: "Damn straight. If this thing gets so much as scratched, Chief Barrow will have us all scrubbing air vents." :Sam: "Hey Banks, what do you need?" :Banks: "The wind's blown out some of the track we laid. Rivet it back into place, and get it tight." :Sam: at the Marker "That thing's gotta be man-made..." :Sterling: "Hurry up - Cooper's already pissed that we're late." :Sam: "Copy that - I'm right behind you, Sterling." {Sam rivets the first two bolts in place.} Egan: "Guess all that target practice paid off, huh?" Banks: "Good job. Now get the loader's arms in position. One of you TK it, the other two rivet the joints." Sam: "Egan - I'll take these two... and watch your aim - I don't wanna end up on crutches like Matthews." Central (Radio): "Central to Caldwell; those joints need to stay tight. Hold your rivet gun sideways and fire a fused bolt into the target." Egan: "Right in the hole. Nice job." Banks: "Nice work! All right, Sterling, Egan - get the loader in position by the Marker. Caldwell, you finish the job." Sam: "On it boss. All right, Egan, let's get this thing on board." {Sam begin walking towards his position.} Sam: "Lexine's right... Leon would flip if he saw this..." {The loader nears Sam's position; he begins to pull it forward via Kinesis.} Sterling: "Steady your hand, there, Sam." Sam: "I got it - almost there..." {Sam moves the loader into position.} Cooper: "Looking good. Counterbalance is stable, gyros online, ready for load." {Sam begins looking a the top of the Marker.} Cooper: "Stand by, I'm starting a five down." {Sam activates the loading sequence.} Cooper: "Five... Four... Three... Two... One... Mark!" {As Cooper begins counting down, and the loader prepares to remove the Marker, red electric arcs are visible around the base of the Marker. When the loaders' arms connect and begin lifting, the screen goes white. As visibility returns, an earsplitting ringing is heard, and Sam's view becomes blurred, even as he stumbles.} Sterling: "What the hell just happened?" {The ringing continues.} Egan: "Agh... My ears are ringing." Cooper: "Shit! Whatever it was, it blew out Gravity Tether 16! Caldwell, Sterling, Egan - get over there and stabilize it before we have a miniature black hole on our hands! Me, Banks, and Bear will get the Marker inside." Egan: "16... Which one is that?" Cooper: "The closest one, you idiot! Head down Megavent 24, you can't miss it." {Sam begins heading towards the facility, Egan and Sterling close behind. A strange, animal-like roar is heard, followed by a loud bang.} Egan: "What the hell was that?" Sam: "C'mon guys, we gotta get a move on!" {Sam looks back at the glowing Marker, then starts opening the door.} Sterling: "Sterling to Central. I'm outside - can you tell me what that bang was?" {The door opens.} Sterling: "Shit! The flash must have knocked out comms, too." {Sam and his compatriots enter, close the doors behind them. The interior doors begin to open.} Sam: "Can't see a thing without the lights." Egan: "There should be a box of glow worms in the airlock Storage Chamber. We can use them." {The personnel door opens. Sam moves through, turns to his right and pulls a glow worm towards him with kinesis.} Sam: "You were right. I found a glow worm." {The group starts moving forward.} Sam: "Look around - we should grab some supplies before we head down." {Free Look.} {Sam begins moving across a catwalk; he opens and passes through the next door. Upon entering the next area, Sam and his fellows remove their helmets.} Egan: "Airlocks are engaged. We should be fine now." {The primary door opens (Sam has not yet moved towards the personnel door). Yelling can be heard on the other side, as well as metal striking metal.} Sterling: "Shit, sounds like someone's in trouble." {Sam activates the personnel door.} Sterling: {to those on the other side} "Hold on!" Egan: "Wait a second! We don't know what's going on in there." {The door opens; Sam moves forward, first looking to his left, then his right - he sees someone crouched, smashing someone on the ground with a tool of some kind.} Egan: "What the fuck...?" {Sam, Egan, and Sterling move forward, Sterling in the lead.} Sterling: "Zochenko! What in God's name are you doing? Get off him!" {Zochenko lurches upright, then staggers forward, making growling noises.} Sterling: "Zochenko, stop! I'll - I'll shoot you! You know these rivet guns pack a punch!" {Zochenko creeps forward, staring at the rivet gun with curiosity. Sterling panics and fires, hitting Zochenko in the arm, causing him to drop the Rock Saw. Zochenko shakes it off suddenly, spinning around.} Sterling: "Shit! Help me! He's out of his mind!" {Sam glances at Egan to his left, then back at Sterling. Zochenko suddenly lunges forward.} Sam: "Sterling!" {Zochenko slams Sterling out of the way, striking Sam, who recoils back. Upon recovery, Sam is forced to kill Zochenko in self defense. He looks to his left where Egan is hunched over, apparently vomiting. Sam continues to turn, as Sterling is getting up off the floor.} Sterling: "Oh, man, I can't... I can't believe this..." {Sterling staggers to his feet, holding his head with both hands.} Egan: "Sam, get that Rock Saw - we may need it." {Sam pulls in the Rock Saw via Kinesis.} Egan: "Jesus Christ, we just killed someone!" Sterling: "We don't have time to think about that! If we don't fix that tether fast, we'll all be dead. Move!" {Sam moves forward, pauses to look at Zochenko's victim, then jerks around as a door opens and possessed charge through.} Sterling: "Look out! More of them!" {Sam backs up extremely quickly as an attacker charges him; another attacker enters the room across the way.} Sterling: "They've all gone fucking crazy!" {When both are defeated, Sam looks to his side, where Sterling and Egan hold their rivet guns at the ready; Sam then moves forward rapidly, crossing the bridge. He pauses, looking back as Egan and Sterling move forward and cross the bridge behind him. Sam then moves towards the next door: as he reaches the door, another attacker jumps out in front of him; Sam kills his insane attacker, backing off, and looking around. Sterling and Egan stand at ready with their rivet guns readied. Sam completes finishes turning about, and quickly heads for the door, opening it. Sam enters, then looks back as Egan and Sterling enter; Sam takes a look down.} Sam: "OK guys, let's go. Tether 16's a few levels down." {Sam, with Egan and Sterling behind him, begins making his way down. After only a few steps, Sam looks across the way.} Sam: "Up ahead - you guys see that?" Sterling: "It's blocked. Looks like they've had problems down here before." Sam: "This is a bad idea. We shouldn't have come this way!" Sterling: "Sam... calm down! Cut that security line. Use that Rock Saw you picked up." {Sam breaks the security line with the Rock Saw. He begins to move forward, but stops short seeing the a portion of the walkway has broken away. Egan suddenly moves past on Sam's right.} Egan: "Coming through!" {Egan jumps across; Sam jumps across next. As Sam is at the apex of his jump, Sam hears Lexine's voice.} Hallucination: (Voice: Lexine): "Turn back, Sam! Don't go any further!" {Sam turns around, as Sterling readies himself to jump the gap.} Sam: "Lexine?" {Sterling jumps across successfully. Sam continues in the lead, heading farther down. The group nears a second security line.} Sterling: "They must have put this here to stop people coming up." Sam: "I can't believe we're doing this..." {Sam cuts the second security line. They continue down; as they turn a corner, they see a female colonist, laughing, on her knees. She looks up, still laughing, with a knife in her hand.} Sam: "Stop!" {The woman raises the knife, preparing to stab herself.} Sam: "Don't do this!" {Ignoring Sam, she stabs herself repeated, still laughing, falling and rolling over, stabbing herself again.} Egan: "What the fuck...?" {She finally gives out and dies. Sam moves to press the door release - only to stop short as time seems to slow, and symbols appear in front of him. Disturbingly, even the electronic signs appear in a similar script. Whispering voices can be heard, the whole event lasing several moments - and then fades away. Sam opens the door, moves through it, and starts hurrying down a walkway.} Cooper (Radio): "We're halfway home with the Marker already, but I don't see that tether online yet." Egan: "We're on it, boss. Just... give us some time." {Sam looks back momentarily.} Sam: "Hang in there Egan. We're almost there..." {Sam looks forward again as they come to an intersection of walkways. Sam focuses on the directions sign. Sam looks to his left; Sterling moves forward and points.} Sterling: "There it is, over there." Egan: "It's coming man... It's calling us..." {Sterling gestures for silence, trying to hear something.} Sterling: "Shh! You hear that?" {A series of strange sounds are audible. Sterling looks down the walkway, then turns back to Egan and Sam.} Sterling: "Someone's trapped. I'll check it out and meet you in the gravity tether room. Go!" {Sam and Egan turn to head down the opposite walkway, Sam in the lead.} Egan: "It's death, Sam... Can't you see it? It needs our help..." {Sam wheels about, looking at Egan.} Sam: "Egan, what the hell are you talking about? Get a grip!" {Sam turns back, and resumes moving forward.} Egan: "But Zochenko... We killed him!" {Sam pauses, turning around again.} Sam: "I know! But you saw what happened in there! It - it's like it wasn't really him!" {They continue moving forward; they pass a plasma cutter on a crate.} Egan: "We should take that Plasma Cutter, too. Listen to us... This is all wrong..." {Sam equips the plasma cutter, and continues forward. He begins to climb a ladder to a platform above.} Sam: "C'mon Egan - I don't wanna waste anymore time down here." {Sam finishes climbing to the next level without incident. He staggers slightly, then looks forward. In the middle of the platform, there appears to be a great deal of blood. Sam turns back as Egan climbs after him. Halfway up, Egan slips and drops his rivet gun off the walkway; he stares after it.} Egan: "Shit - no! Dammit, not my Rivet Gun!" {Egan continues climbing; Sam turns around only to see a blood-covered colonist as he jumps on Sam; he grapples with his attacker, then throws him off.} Sam: "Get offa me!" {Sam kills his attacker.} Sam: "Christ, what the fuck's going on ?!" {Sam looks back as Egan clambers onto the platform.} Sam: "Egan! You OK?" {Egan stand slightly off-balance, in a sort of daze.} Egan: "Needs us... needs us to... to make it whole again..." Sam: "Quit babbling! Let's just do this and get out of here." (NOTE: Including the previous attack, all attackers are considered hallucinations unless specified otherwise.) {Sam turns, looking down one walkway; he see two additional attackers.} Sam: "Look out! There's more!" Egan: "Shit!" Sam: "Get behind me!" Hallucination: (Voice: Unknown): "Egan's crazy... everyone's gone crazy..." {Another "attacker" charges from the other pathway.} Egan: "You don't understand... It's not right! We have to end it!" {The screen flashes white for a brief second and a ringing sound begins; the now familiar symbols appear before Sam's eyes - as does a yellow-eyed, crazed Egan, who grapples, then shoves Sam to the ground.} Sam: "Shit! Egan, stop! What are you doing?" {Sam falls to the ground, starts getting up; he sees Egan holding his head, then abruptly turning and moving towards him.} Egan: "You can't stop it! You can't fight it!" {Egan charges Sam, shoving him. As Sam starts to get up, Egan leaps on him; Sam forces Egan back.} Sam: "Don't - don't make me shoot you! Egan, please!" {Egan jumps up, strafes sideways, preparing to attack; Sam kills Egan.} Sam: "Oh God Egan... I'm sorry." {Sam turns and begins heading towards the tether, but turns about when he hears Egan's voice.} Hallucination: (Voice: Egan): "I was just trying to help... it needs our help Sam..." {Sam turns away, and starts hurriedly moving along the walkway.} Cooper (Radio): "Caldwell, this is Cooper. I can't reach Sterling or Egan. How are you guys doing?" Sam: "Something bad's happened. Egan, he went crazy, and... everyone down here, they're to kill us... Egan's gone..." Cooper (Radio): "You're breaking up, I can barely hear you. Just get on that tether before it starts a feedback loop and takes everything down with it!" {Sam reaches the door at the end of the walkway. He pushes the door release.} Hallucination: (Voice: Unknown): "Don't trust them. Don't trust anyone." {The door opens, and Sam enters a room with clearly damaged machinery.} Sam: "What's going on?" {Sam is charged by another "attacker".} Sam: "Back off!" {Sam turns, and sees a headbanger, pounding his head against the machine.} Sam: "Are you OK?" {The headbanger reacts, jerking back.} Sam: "C'mon!" {The "attacker" charges Sam.} Sam: "Don't make me do this! I'm trying to save you!" {Free Look.} Hallucination: (Voice: Unknown): "Help me, Sam... I'm scared..." Sam: "Jesus, hold it together..." {Sam moves towards the damaged area.} Sam: "Dammit." Central (Radio): "Central to Caldwell; stasis modules are standard equipment for all Megavent personnel. I know you haven't been trained in it, but if you find one, it could come in handy." {Sam looks about, moving through the room - he locates a stasis module and returns to the damaged machinery.} Sam: "OK... Just need to stasis it at the right moment..." {Sam uses stasis on the wires; he moves forward and begins repairs.} Sam: "OK, I can do this..." {When has successfully repaired the panel, Sam moves towards the computers, and reactivates the machine} Cooper (Radio): "Caldwell! Hope you can hear this, because comms are screwed out here. Good job with the tether, systems are stable again. We're en route to storage with the Marker. Meet us there, OK?" Sam: "Copy that. Caldwell out." Hallucination: (Voice: Egan): "They all have to die. You know that, don't you?" Sam: "Get out of my head..." {A Rig Link opens, Lexine is on screen. Sam continues moving forward.} Lexine: "Sam? Are you OK?' Sam: "Lexine! God, it's good to hear you. Things are pretty bad right now." Lexine: "No, I mean did you hear? Some Unitologists just killed themselves in Union Square! There are pictures. It's horrible... Leon was there..." Sam: "People are flipping out all over the colony. We've been attacked, and then Egan went crazy... I killed him, Lex!" Lexine: "You-? Sam - say that again." Sam: "I killed Egan! I had no choice, he tried to kill me!" Lexine: "I'm scared... Somebody just told me that some sectors are losing oxygen, too." Sam: "Hold on, that could be from the blast... The Life Support Power room isn't far from here." Lexine: "You think that's what's wrong with the oxygen?" Sam: "Just hold tight, baby. I'll fix it, I promise." {Rig Link closes} Sam: "No... Stay away from me!" Hallucination: (Voice: Unknown): "You're going the wrong way..." {Sam pauses, looks around, then turns around and heads as the voice suggested} Hallucination: (Egan): "Death is the answer, Sam... it's so obvious..." Sam: "Life Support...is through here." Computer Voice 1: "[ Now entering zero gravity. ]" Computer Voice 2: "[ Warning: colony life support systems offline. ]" Sam: "There it is. Hope the anti-grav still works." {Sam jumps to a computer station.} Sam: "There..." {Sam begins hacking the computer.} Sam: "Almost got it..." {Sam successfully hacks the computer.}'' '''Computer Voice 2: "[ Colony life support systems now online. ]" Hallucination: (Voice: Unknown): "Don't tell Lexine! Don't tell her anything!" Computer Voice 1: "[ Now leaving zero gravity. ]" {Rig Link opens, Lexine on screen} Lexine: "Sam, you did it! The air's cycling again. When are you getting back?" Sam: "I'm on my way baby, don't worry. I can't... Can't seem to focus... {Lexine's image flashes as Egan.} no please, not me dammit... not me!" {Egan appears to replace Lexine on screen} Hallucinated Egan: "Why'd you kill me? I'm not a monster." {Egan's image flickers back to Lexine, then stays as Lexine} Lexine: "Sam? Sam, what's the matter?!" Sam: "Nothing... It's all right. Just stay out of sight, OK?" Lexine: "Be careful. I love you." {Rig Link closes.} Hallucination: (Voice: Unknown): "I love you... it loves you..." {Sam stumbles, looks up and sees an attacker, who seems to collide with him, only to disappear in a bright light.} Sam: "What the hell?" Hallucination: (Voice: Unknown): "Did you hear that? Why aren't you listening?" {A crazed "attacker" appears from no where, with sharp teeth and yellow eyes; it attacks him.} Sterling: "Why did you let me go alone, Sam? Why?" Sam: "Hello? Who's there?" {A seemingly crazed Sterling staggers towards Sam; Sam fires at him, then jerks around as everything flashes white. Sam looks back at Sterling, only to see him on the ground, badly wounded and showing no signs of dementia. Sam moves closer and crouches next to him.} Sterling: monotone "Death... is the answer, Sam... you'll see... we can't... stop it..." {Sterling dies.} Sam: "Sterling? Oh God, I thought you were... I've got to get out of here. Back to Lexine. We have to stop it!" {Sam staggers back, heading for the lift; a red mist seems to hang in the air} Sam: somewhat brokenly "Is this even real?" {Sam is "attacked" by three persons, two of whom wear Mining RIGs; presumably they are members of the dig team (Cooper, Banks, or Bear). As soon as they are killed, there is a bright light and pulse; Sam bites off a scream} Sam: "No, they're not real!" {Sam is "attacked" by an additional opponent; as the "attacker" is wearing a complete Mining RIG, it is likely that this is the last remaining member of the dig team.} Hallucination: (Voice: Unknown): "We're all going to die down here!" Sam: "We're not going to die!" Hallucination: (Voice: Banks):: "Look out! They're all around you!" {Sam is "attacked" by two additional opponents.} Hallucination: (Voice: Sterling): "You've got a job to do... and you know what it is..." {Sam is again "attacked" by two opponents; Sam turns back, seeing the lift descending. Four more nightmarish figure stand ready.} Sam: "No... No! Leave me alone! I have to get to Lexine, do you hear me? She needs my help!" {The lift comes to a stop as Sam looks from side to side quickly. As he focuses on the figures on the lift and moves towards them, a shot rings out; Sam falls backward.} Sam: "Aaah!" {The screen reddens; Sam collapses backward.} Sam: "No... Lexine... Help me..." {Sam, on the ground, looks towards the lift as the figures advance towards him. His vision slips upward - there is a sudden flash - when Sam looks back at the figures, they have resolved into P-Sec officers.} Sam: "What? You're... You're not..." P-Sec Officer 1: "Hostile is down, repeat, hostile is down! Good shot, sir." {Detective McNeill moves forward.} Nathan McNeill: "Shooting one of your own is never good." {McNeill goes on one knee, looking down as Sam wheezes, dying.} McNeill: "He's not even packing a gun." P-Sec Officer 1: "You're shitting me. This is the guy who slaughtered his entire crew?" McNeill: "Why'd you do it, son? All these people never did anything to hurt you." Sam: "L-Lex..." {Sam's vision goes dark. The scene reopens at a third person view above Sam.} McNeill: "He's gone. Call Commander James, and get Doc Sciarello down here. He's going to have a busy day." Hallucination: (Voice: Lexine): "Sam... I love you." Trivia Miscellaneous *This was the only chapter of Dead Space: Extraction without Necromorphs. *The Glow Worms are seen for the first time. *At random times, you could hear additional dialogue from Cooper, telling Caldwell to hurry up and fix the gravity tether. *"Worlds Apart" was also an episode of The Outer Limits, first aired in March 1996. Sources See also * Sam Caldwell Category:Dead Space: Extraction Chapters